The present invention relates to a card image data processing system, more particularly to a card image data processing system displaying card images incorporating the "box" or file concept on a display unit and performing calculation and other processing on the contents of the fields on said card images.
In usual office work, office workers store information in physical card systems. That is, they write the information onto index or similar cards and store the cards in filing boxes.
Recently, however, the development of word processing has made possible electronic card systems. In such systems, information is stored in a floppy disk or other memory media as an image of the original card, thereby making the above-mentioned physical file boxes unnecessary and enhancing office efficiency. In such a system, card images are displayed on a display unit and information is added thereon.
Card images or records are comprised of form data common for a plurality of card images, i.e., blank form data, and card data for each individual card image. A plurality of card images having a common set of form data is treated as a box or file similar to an index card box containing, for example, index cards of all purchasers of 8k RAMS. Therefore, the boxes stored in a floppy disk, etc. comprises as basic constitutional elements a single set of form data and a plurality of sets of card data.
In processing the above-mentioned card images, the practice is to designate specific contents of fields (items) on an individual card image and then perform the processing. Since there may be a large number of card images, however, it is desirable that the processing instructions not have to be given for each card image, but a series of processing instructions can be prepared beforehand and common processing can be successively executed for card images at a high speed.